


What becomes of thee?

by Problematic_person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Sad with a Happy Ending, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_person/pseuds/Problematic_person
Summary: They were always togther. Some found it odd, some acccepted it, and others just gave no thought to it.Bokuto and Akaashi were demigods on olympus studding under their parents, learning and growng together. Always togther and never seperated...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	What becomes of thee?

A cold gaze fell upon his eyes. Crackling and humming of energy was heard around them. Despite his obvious advantage in height and size, he felt nervous across from the smaller, incredibly pissed young God. 

And by now, he knew he fucked up.

And now they stood in the arena, facing off due to a build up of tricks. Bokuto knew much better than this. Being the son of Apollo meant that even though he had status, he was in no way capable of dealing with a war God, or their children. And yet there he stood, trembling under that gaze of Athena's son. He was screwed. 

"So...um, nice weather we've got today, eh?" He said, trying to avoid the others gaze. He got no response to his half-question. He looked back up, into the cold gaze of the other, he sat confused, "Akaashi, did-did you wanna like duel or something?" And then there was a change in the other's face. His gaze broke and a smile tugged at his lips. But it quickly morphed into a look of confusion. 

"Well, Not really, I-I just wanted to talk to you, kinda privately. And since no one really uses the area for anything other than spats and arguments, I thought it would be the best place to do so." 'Oh his resting pissed face' Bokuto thought as Akaashi fidgeted with his thin fingers.

"So, what did ya wanna talk about?" He let himself relax as his mind wondered. It made so much more sense that he wanted to talk, considering they've been close since Akaashi was introduced to Olympus. But what was so important that needed to hide in the arena. 

He looked at the other one, standing meters away from him. "Um, well-" the quiet pit rattled with an echo. "I'm going to be gone for a while. And I wanted to tell you first before it was announced or anything like that." Small echos were heard as it bounced off marble stadiums. 

Bokuto stood processing the information. The usual bustling arena seemed so quiet, so serene "How long?" His voice mustered the words. He didn't know why, but his body was stiff and not a breath could be heard. 

"... A few years...maybe" His breath was quiet, not even reaching the walls to echo again. Bokuto stiffened more, he didn't know why, it wasn't that long really, not for a god or even a demi-god, but it still seemed like an unbearable amount of time. Akaashi and him had been pretty much inseparable for the last one hundred and...twenty years? Thirty? He had lost count in the fun and happiness. For all he knew it could have been a thousand, days seemed to fuse together when he was with Akaashi. 

He looked up, watching the others eyes, the looked at the ground, and they were wet, he hadn't poured out tears, and yet the dam was soon going to break, just one more crack. "Where?"

There was a slight crumble. "I'm still not sure." He paused and tried to compose himself. "Mother says I need to 'prove myself'" He said. His voice was calm but the shake in his shoulders and the tightness of his jaw gave way to his true nature, to the cowering fear that intruded his petrified mind. The unknowingness ate away at him.

"But why, you're one of the strongest demi gods created, you have a place on Olyumpus, no one here doubts you, I'm sure you'll be the one to take over your mother's role in the pantheon once her time comes!" His loud voice shock through the open marble stadium.

"I'm nowhere near the levels of Oikawa or Atsumu, or even Kageyama, so I need to do something amazing. Something worthwhile." He looked up, his gunmetal eyes reached his as he spoke. "'I need to find worth'. That's what she said." And a tear followed. His face crumbled and he turned away, his arm coming up to wipe away the stupid liquid.

Bokuto walked forward. His arms wrapped around the smaller. His shoulders shook as he let out a soft sob. "I don't even know why I'm crying. I've always known that this is something I need to do, and yet it seems so terribly difficult." His arms clutched the back of Bokuto's chestplate. 

It took a few moments before Akaashi gathered himself once again. "Mother says there is war in the man's world, so I must advise it, play a role in it. I need to make a choice and choose a side for a bloody war that probably should never have been started." He backed up from Bokuto, looking into his eyes. "I'm really overreacting, sure, it'll be dangerous for just a demigod, but that doesn't bother me. The thing is, I'm not allowed to return until things are over. I don't even have a rough estimate really, it could last two years or even twenty."

"You aren't overreacting, you're just scared. I'm scared too." He kept his voice strong and clear. He wanted to be a stable point for the other. He wanted to be there for him, he wanted the other to trust him and rely on him, even when he was crumbling inside as well.

"The only thing, the only problem is...is parting with you for that time. It must sound stupid or idiotic, but I don't want to leave your side just to settle an arguement between follish old men." He paused. "You're my Best friend Koutarou."

Bokuto engulfed him with his arms, picking up Akaashi and twirling him. He put him down and he watched as a small smile formed one the other's lips. "You're my best friend too 'Kaashi." He looked away. "I know it must suck, but no one but the brothers or Hera stand up to Athena so… uGh, I wish there was something I could do." He paused and began again, "I'll support you from here, considering Athena would kill me, and probably you too, if she found out I was there with you, I'll support you here, doing what I can to work the odds in your favor. I'll be watching."

Akaashi smiled, it was different from his soft expression he wore moments ago, now he had a more devious, a more confident face. "Watch me, Koutarou."

A week later, the announcement came. The older gods and goddesses supported him, giving him slaps on the back and words of encouragement. It hit Bokuto soon that he may never see his best friend again, and that he may not come back the same as before. Bokuto has seen how war changes a person. But he wished it wouldn't change Akaashi. 

Soon Akaashi left, and for once, he was quiet. No one else really stood for his loud behavior and mode swings. There was a few people here who enjoyed his company in small amounts, but it was a bit of a busy season right now as summer changed to autumn. 

"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."

–Emily Brontë

▪☆▪

Bokuto went to his quarters at the end of the first day. He looked into a pool of water that he had used before to look upon the humans, and study them.

His hands grazed the surface of the liquid pool, ripples spreading from his fingers, reflecting bits of moonlight. The moon shone bright on the rustling mountain top, but Bokuto felt so lonely. Despite the endless parties and the games played at all hours, he felt nothing but cold silence penetrating his mind. How in the gods did he live before Akaashi. 

Akaashi

Akaashi

He looked into the pool. "Akaashi." Something formed, an image. It felt familiar but it was different. Seeing Akkashi in this form, a nimble soldier, laced in armor and a sword. Bokuto's face twisted. 'I miss you.' He looked at the army of men marching through a moonlit path. Bokuto bore into the eyes the focus ahead. Suddenly he watched as Akkashi looked up, directly at him, and smiled. 

Bokuto had seen Akaashi smile thousands of times, he'd seen Akaashi cry hundreds of times, and he, unfortunately, has seen Akaashi mad many times. But this smile was different. The distance, paired with Akaashi human form, something new and unknown to him, set a flutter to his chest. And that flutter led to a soft smile as he watched his friend wall through the terrain. 

Now, Akaashi looked hardly different in the image of man, but his face and build was different. His face has small scars and imperfections, and his build was smaller, and he seemed much shorter, still tall among the other humans, but not as tall as he has always been seen. Bokuto didn't know what about the image sent flutters through him. It had only been a day and yet here he was, trudging around like he just lost his lover.

But he couldn't look away. 

Bokuto studied the battalion, they weren't much really. They consisted of a lanky boy with freckles and tied up hair, a grey-haired man with a mole who looked much too young for his hair shade. There were a few men, who were shorter with a stouty build, and another man with dark curly hair and two moles, and a taller man with messy hair and a cat-like smile. There was a darker man who seemed strong, a bald man and a short guy with a yellow streak in his hair, and lastly Akaashi. He stood apart from the group, quite literally, he seemed anxious and scared to go up to the rest. His fingers never stopped picking and proving at the other hand as he stood some space apart. Bokuto chuckled as he watched, a thought came to his mind of a mother pushing her child to go make friends. 

▪☆▪

The next day, he attended to his duties, checked in with his father, started conversation up with the other gods and demi-gods. In all honesty, some of these people he never talked to in a hundred years, it made him seem outcasted. He reminded himself of Akaashi the night before. He looked around, seeing new faces here and there. 'They must have accepted new demi-gods, or are training more' his thoughts ran through. He walked up to a newer one, at least one he hadn't seen before. A smaller kid-like person, with orange hair and bright eyes. He never knew how much he depended on Akaashi's time.

"Hello." He must have seemed nervous, but nonetheless, the smaller demi-god spun around to him.

"Hi!" He sure was full of energy. "You're Bokuto right? One of Apollo's sons?"

"Oh, uh yeah." He was a bit taken aback.

"Sorry, I got a bit over excited, I'm Hinata, son of Hermes. I've only been here for about a year, so I'm still new to all of this. But I've seen you around with that other guy, Akaashi right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't came up and spoke to you before."

"It's cool, how long have you been here?" The smaller asked.

Bokuto thought for a moment, how long has it been? He was here for only five years before Akaashi came along with him, but he had no clue what time has passed since then. "What year is it?" He asked as he thought.

"20xx" Hinata said after a second. 

"Then that would be...gods- 250 years." He was surprised himself.

"Wow, that's so cool!" The orange tuft said.

And it hit him how long it's been since he's been alone, been without Akaashi. And with that new acknowledgement, he walked away, back to his quarters, back to where he would see Akaashi. 

He looked longingly to the pool of liquid, grazing over the water to create the tell-tale sign of a connection. He peered down as the ripples revealed the figure of his best friend. He stood in attention with the other soldiers. His jaw was set, and his eyes were sharp, cutting the gaze of the commanding officer. He looked strong and rugged, the product of wars past and present. A small scar grazed the left side of his chin, and a small slit sat on his right eyebrow. It seemed to fit him, and Bokuto wondered if that is what Akaashi looked like when he roamed the earth before. And Bokuto wondered if they roamed the earth together. 

"A bond between souls is ancient - older than the planet."

-Dianna Hardy

▪☆▪

The first time Akaashi was launched into battle, Bokuto could barely contain himself, his eyes strained as he sat by the idle pool of water. His hands clutched at the side of his pool of all-seeing water. He was glued on the battle for the day it lasted, and longer. This was the first time he'd seen Akaashis strength against humans, at first he was careful and uncoordinated, but soon, he looked like he belonged there, between his brisk battle style and strength. His battalion was strong as well, cutting down people fairly quickly, they seemed to understand war. Some of them probably fought in one before. He tore through the small number of enemy ranks, and by the end, his squadron came to victory. They lost a few men, but later gained more members. 

Bokuto's eyes danced across the field, looking at bodies here and there, blood splattered on the tough ground. He looked over to Akaashi, he suffered a few scraps but nothing that needed healing. Other men, like the grey haired man, were severely injured, some with a slash through their shoulder, some with missing digits, and others with deathly wounds. 

To Bokuto, it was interesting. Seeing how a simple slash of a sword hurt them so much. He knew the same could happen to Akaashi, and it was alarming. He thought over the idea that these people would have probably fought in the last war, and yet they were here again. Yet, they risked their lives for yet another cause. 

▪☆▪

Even through this tough exterior, Bokuto could tell worry was eating away at him. The worry of war and his place in such a thing seemed to fuel all his inner conflict. Bokuto knew, and still he was glued to the land of the gods. He knew, and he wanted, would beg to go down and relieve his friend's worries. But he also knew the consequences, the wrath of Athena was not something to take lightly. 

So Bokuto sat idle by the pool of water, where he could silently watch his friend. He wondered if his mother was watching Akaashi as well, worried for his safety and health. Athena may be a strategic war god, but she was also a mother, one who in the past has shown pride and affection towards her son. But he still worried. 

Later that night he laid in bed, and he thought to himself. He thought about what he would do if something were to happen to Akaashi. Neither of them were weak, Bokuto learned the hard way, but they weren't one of the pantheon either. They had limited power, limited worship, and limited freedom. He knew Akaashi could handle himself, he knew that Akaashi has his mother's power and had the capability to wipe out armies, but how far would he go to protect the fact that he was a god. In the past, hiding your identity was something to be judged on as well. It was a struggle for Oikawa when he took on missions. But Akaashi was stubborn, and he took things to extremes when he was focused, and that could kill him.

That could kill him.

The thought sent a shiver down Bokuto's back as he glanced at the pool of liquid. He swiped away at the thought, Akaashi was strong, Akaashi was strong, Akaashi was Akaashi. He would succeed, and he would come home, and he would be by Bokuto's side again. He would be back. He smiled at the thought, and slept. 

And with time he began to accept this life, this small fraction of time without his partner, he let himself relax with the hope he held in Akaashi. He continued to watch over the other, always wondering if maybe he knew, maybe he could tell that his best friend peered over him from the clouds above at any hour of the day or night. Maybe it was comforting to the other, or maybe it would be annoying. But he still continued, his fears spiking whenever a battle would happen, they were usually small and easily extinguished between Akaashi's raw power, and his squadron's talent in battle. But worry still protruded his mind. 

When a battle was fought, Bokuto feared the worst, but he remained astonished by Akaashi's talent. He seemed almost graceful in war, slicing this quickly and easily, he kept his face calm and composed throughout the bloodshed. And later in the night, he would pray to the gods to forgive him for the mass slaughter he committed on a regular basis. Bokuto has seen him fight, but the way Akaashi slaughtered half an army with sword and shield was breathtaking. Not always in a good way. His form was magnificent, and his sword welding was unmatchable, but, unlike humans, he didn't possess the value of human life. Bokuto could see Akaashi try to understand. 

Akaashi watched the humans, his eyes would be transfixed on common gestures, and he would try them himself, he tried night after night to blend in with man. He needs to keep his identity hidden, and in his mind, this was the best way. The understanding of compassion and mercy were concepts that gods understood, but it was different for humans, whose lives could be taken so easily. 

As time went on, Akaashi got used to it, his battalion fighting longer harder battles as war progressed, losing men here and there, and seeing new additions as they traveled. And as time passed, so did Akaashi's mercy, a god's mercy was already thin. His restraint had grown thin and he slaughtered. He seemed tired or war, like a child becoming bored with a toy. It was odd, seeing the light in his eyes dim as war carried him along. It was terrifying to watch, to see the luster of youth and ignorance fade away. 

As time went on, Bokuto feared for the man Akaashi would come back as, feared for the lack of light he would bring to the groggy morning of Olympus. He feared for every part of Akaashi he might of lost to the affairs of men. 

And with time, Bokuto grew angry with men. Angry for what they stole from Akaashi, from him. Angry at what they stole from the past and what could have been in the future. 

Bokuto took to the arena, testing his strength, and relieved himself of his quails. He tested the strength of the younger gods and demi-gods. He saw the Hinata god a few times, and he spoke to him, asking about the new demi-god and what the future looked like for him. He listened as Hinata told him of his plans to go back to the human realm and aid humans with their travels. It seemed like a nice thing to do, helping others unconditionally without any reward. But deep down Bokuto thought of him as Naive. 

"By the time we see that climate change is really bad, your ability to fix it is extremely limited... The carbon gets up there, but the heating effect is delayed. And then the effect of that heat on the species and ecosystem is delayed. That means that even when you turn virtuous, things are actually going to get worse for quite a while." 

-Bill Gates

▪☆▪

Bokuto's view on man constantly shifted as he peered from above the clouds. Before he thought of humans as simple yet fascinating creatures, something that could be studied and perhaps learned from in a unique way. One Akaashi set out for war, he thought of them as selfish and arrogant things that disrupt the natural world of animals. 

But as he watched Akaashi his thoughts changed many times. The battalion that Akaashi was placed in was full of compassionate caring people that seemed to understand and accept Akaashi. The people that Akaashi fought seemed weak and ignorant. There were some times the group ran into another of the same side, some of them seemed prideful and ludicrous. 

It seemed that Akkashi had gained a reputation, his skill in war and strategy gained him an impressive standing among the other men. This, to Bokuto, was no surprise considering Akaashi's background.

▪☆▪

Akaashi joined their ranks as a nimble fighter. He focused on keeping that up, keeping himself together and tipping the tides of war to the right side. With advising from his mother, he chose the roman side. He didn't know much about any of the countries involved, so his mindset stayed on fighting. He entered his rank, a small rag-tag group. Despite his obvious awkwardness, he tried to understand and fit into the group. He may not have harbored the same emotional standing, or have strong emotions about the whole thing at all, but he needed to keep calm and hid himself among the other individuals.

He did this in a few ways, he watched each person, studying mannerisms that were found on four or more people in the group and coping them, he learned the appropriate language and tone to use on situations. He took up the accent of those around him, and he understood the people in his group. By the third week with these people, he was a seamless match. 

Akaashi's talent in war was something harder to hide, thought people hardly paid attention to him as they fought their own battle, the off times when someone would watch him usually raised questions later, many of which Akaashi wasn't equipped to answer, many of which involved his background. He usually brushed them off, insisting it really wasn't anything special. Anyone could tell that was a lie though. And then he hid his talent, bending himself to fit the description of a lowly warrior. 

He adapted to the people around him and hid his identity to the point he almost forgot himself. 

"I have accepted fear as part of life — specifically the fear of change... I have gone ahead despite the pounding in the heart that says: turn back."

-Erica Jong

▪☆▪

Bokuto watched the squadron, he watched the dynamic they set off together. There were so many different kinds of people pushed together. The ones that Akaashi tended to be around the most included the taller man with a cat-like smile, the grey-haired man with a mole, and sometimes the tall man with curly hair and two moles. As he watched, he wondered what kind of people they were to gain Akaashi's trust. 

The man with two moles, or Sakusa he later learned, was similar to akaashi, being quiet and reserved, the grey haired man, or suga was a friendly guy who helped look out around the camp, the last with the cat-like smile, Kuroo, seemed to have an odd connection with Akaashi. He was witty but he seemed like fun. Bokuto stayed cautious, fearful that this could be Akaashi's undoing. His ever-changing opinions of humans swirled with this smaller group. 

▪☆▪

Bokuto continued to watch the war of human, watching quietly as Akaashi tore through the other's ranks. Years must have passed in this time, Akaashi looked worn and tired, his eyes slimmer and dimmer. He looked at peace with his position, almost as if he forgot that he was a god of war. 

Bokuto peered down, studying Akaashi for the millionth time, and in a second, he looked up to him and smiled back. It took Bokuto back, to the time they spent together, to the way he did the same action when he left, to the way Bokuto watched him from above the night of his departure. And within that smile, he held a message, something only Bokuto would understand.

I'll be home soon. 

And for that night, the first night in what felt like centuries he slept, peacefully with no disturbances, no interruptions, and no worry. He slept and he dreamed of his friend, the one who would soon be back to his side, back to where Bokuto could hold him and be with him. And he questioned just what he wanted from Akaashi, his best friend.

Bokuto woke the next day and peered into the rippled water, his calm behavior settling to a halt. He looked down for a moment, trying to interpret the image before him. Bloodshed, not the first, but should not be happening, past the last and a surprise. He grazed over the screen of liquid, frantic to find the boy who's hung on his mind for centuries. And then his gold eyes spotted him, tearing through man after man, but with trouble, he seemed to lag, his motions slower and less calculated than before. Akaashi looked like he was losing. 

Bokuto gripped to the sides of the container, knuckles white and eyes wide. He had forgotten the sense of fear for Akaashi when in battle, but now, he was in real danger. And Bokuto felt real fear. He watched, eyes glued to Akaashi, mind racing as he stood completely still. 

He stood over the image, a puncture tore through Akaashi's chestplate, earning a jerk from him as flung his blade at the attackers, he fell back in formation, his movements slow and dizzy, he looked frantic.

▪☆▪

He glanced to the skies, puncture wound evendent, and heart pumping much to quickly, his emotions running wild as fear fueled his groggy movements. He feared what would happen if he ran cold, he fear what would happen to his friend if he didn't return, he feared what he would leave and what would come after him, he fear and he needed to stop, he needed to focus. But he couldn't. He stood still for a moment, and looked to the skies.

He whispered goodbyes that he hoped would never be reciprocated. 

He held his hand tightly on the warm wound, red liquid pouring onto his hands as he looked at the battlefield field around him. They had attacked at night, just when his army thought they were done, just when he thought he could go home, go to Bokuto's side once again. He glanced at the blood-stained grass swaying comfortably in the wind. The yelling and screaming in his ear dispitatied, he saw the look on his friends faces as his vision began to blacken. And everything suddenly felt still, and quiet, and he felt no pain. No emotions, no fear, no bliss, he felt nothing. 

And then he felt everything.

The screams rushed into his skull, vision filled his lazy eyes, he looked to the sky as rain began to pelt down, he felt a drop on his cheek as he numbness spread through his body. 

He fell to the ground, blood spouted from his abdomen as a sword drew out of his back, he didn't have the energy to turn back and see the face of the assailant when he coughed out the blood. The taste of iron stuck to his tounge as he hunched over himself, air sputtering from his lungs. His arms wrapped around as he whispered, praying to the gods, for forgiveness for his sins. Whispering curses to the gods, asking why they sent him. Pleading, asking them to watch over his friend, his companion, his partner. He rose his head to the sky, trying to speak, trying to say the name of the one he held close to him. 

"Bokut-" a sword plunged through his neck, swiping fast through the muscles and nerves. 

Then there was nothing left. 

"I recognized you instantly. All of our lives flashed through my mind in a split second. I felt a pull so strongly towards you that I almost couldn't stop it."

-J. Sterling

▪☆▪

He watched silently as the head rolled, frozen in place as his mind shouted. And in a flash, all restraint, all fear of repercussions disappeared in the ripples of the water. He appeared on the ground next to the severed head of the one he cared so deeply for, the rain pelted down on the lifeless figure, pain bored into his skull under the loud downpour of water falling and men wailing. His eyes wide as he stood, fear and rage and all other undesirable feelings poured into him. And within that moment, something within him clicked. 

"When you loved someone and had to let them go, there will always be that small part of yourself that whispers, "What was it that you wanted and why didn't you fight for it?'"

-Shanon L. Adler

▪☆▪

"At the moment, fear overtook us all. We watched the being rise from the corpse of our comrade, and we knew that no one on this field would survive till tomorrow...If I had to describe him, I would say it was his eyes, they seemed to glow, a light yellow, heavy power radiated from his tall presence, he looked like a god. Nothing could have prepared us for what was to happen next. He drew a hidden blade, and with a quick movement, my army and the enemy's seemed to be desecrated...I can only assume the strong being spared me to spread the word, to spread the fear, Im stil, not sure why he was there, but I was intent on not staying long enough to find out. 

Excerpt from The Legends of Wars and Battles

▪☆▪

He looked into the desolate land, nothing but corpses and flickers of his power remained on the new graveyard. He turned back, taking heavy steps to crouch over Akaashi. He held mighty hands out, trying to use what power his father had gifted him, he tried to heal his beloved friend. His hands were warm and shining, and he sat and waited. 

Nothing happened.

He rose back to Olympus, quietly and with an emotionless face.The ambiance of Olympus carried a strange feeling. News had seemed to spread. He walked though the outdoor hall, sides lined with rose bushes and dark brushes. Some gods seemed to be reeling from the fact, others disregarded it and continuously working. Akaashi was a prominent figure on Olyumpus, in terms of his potential and his strategic mind. He would have been better known and mourned if Bokuto hadn't intervened and stole away his time and attention. Bokuto was sure he was going to get a lecture from Athena, and probably his father. It didn't bother him much. He walked up to Athena and spoke. 

"What's going to happen to Akaashi." He said, plain and calmly. It seemed odd, how his brain forced him to push out all the emotion for a moment. 

She didn't even look at him. With her gaze fixed on the setting horizon she spoke, "He'll be reborn most likely, or at least I'll work something out with Hades. He will have his memories but he will need to recover mentally. It has been a long time since this happened, so things may be unpredictable." Her words were heavy and they carried all the worry and sadness of a mother who cared for her child. "He'll be okay." She said, seemingly more to herself as she relaxed a shaky breath. 

"Thank you." He slightly bowed and walked away. He later got news that Akaashis 'rebirth' was scheduled for next week. He sighed, there wasn't much he could do now but wait. That night he laid in bed and his mind roared to life with thunderous sounds. 

At first a small sob escaped from him and small tears rolled down his face. But the more his mind roamed, the more thunder it found, and the more it hurt him. Soon louder sobs were heard and his cheeks were stained with heavy quickly falling tears. He clawed at his arms as the scene replayed before his face. He trembled with fear as Akaashi's rolling head struck his mind like lightning. His breathing quicker as it replayed over and over again, more tears rolled and his arms tighter around himself. He squeezed at his sides, pain coursing through himself, his head hurt his arms hurt, his throat hurt, and his heart hurt. He sat in the dimly lit room letting rain pour through his eyes

And the image fled away, and his breath leveled out, his arms detached from himself, and his tears slowed. And the terror struck, and it all happened again, his quick breath, clutched arms, wet face, and trembling body convulsed. And he once again calmed, letting the grip of dreary tiredness consume him. 

"The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward."

-Steve Maraboli

▪☆▪

The next day he woke with puffy eyes and a sore throat. 

He didn't leave his chambers for the remainder of the week. Only leaving for offerings and prayers here and there, and to get information on Akaashi's 'rebirth'. Deep down he wondered what kind of person Akaashi would come out as. 

He walked through the lands of God's thinking only of the way the land of man took his other half. 

He traveled to the garden and back tk his chambers, living days like he was the dead one. He often heard conversation of the topic, and everyone seemed to have an opinion. The demi-gods especially. 

One time as he walked he passed by two young demi-gods. They seemed like they didn't know where they were, and so he approached them before realizing they topic of conversation. He then realized them to be Kageyama and Atsumu, two disciples of Athena. 

"What happened to Akaashi-san was harsh, but there are plenty of us who could take his place." The blond one said. And briefly Bokuto wondered where his grey counterpart was. 

"Akaashi was an excellent apprentice to Athena. None of us could stand with both ability and strength like he could. You shouldn't say such things about him." Kageyama argued with a scowl. 

"In no time, Oikawa could easily be at that level." Atsuma bickered back. 

"But he's always injured. And he chases Iwazumi around." Kageyama spit back, the mention of Oikawa boiling his blood. 

"Oh, that Ares's kid?" The lighter asked. Kageyama nodded before the other continued. "But he knows when to be serious. Besides, Akaashi was always with Bo-kun." He said looking around. 

"Hinata looks up to him by the way." Kageyama spoke quietly. 

"Yeah I know." Atsuma turned away. 

"But back to the matter, Akaashi had everything, the strength, strategic mind, calmness, and status. It would be a burden if the perfect disciple just disappeared."

"He died, he died on a journey to prove himself, which he didn't do. That means he isn't worthy of Athena's position." Atsumu spat. Kageyama was quiet for a minute, trying to grasp onto his next words. 

"Go run off to your twin." Bokutoxs voice broke through the quiet tension. Both boys jumped in shock as the turned to met his gaze. His eyes were chilling and terrifying. 

"Oh, h-hey Bo-kun!" His voice was high as it broke.

Bokuto looked at him for a minute. "Akaashi was an example to follow. Shut your nonsense and at least respect him." He kept his voice strong and heavy. Atusma soon scattered off. 

"Sorry for your lose." Kageyama said after Atsumu left. He bowed and kept quiet for a second before springing back up. 

"Thank you Kageyama-kun," Bokuto said. "Not just for the condolences but thank you for saying that to the Miya kid."

"Of course. The majority of Athena's disciples hold him in high regards," he paused. "It'll be nice seeing him again soon." He then left. 

▪☆▪

And soon the day came. Athena left and came back with her son. He looked the same as before he left, his beauty and power preserved. His presence was a waft of lightness. 

Akaashi greeted everyone as he saw them, before he saw Bokuto. But when he did, his emotionless face changed. His previously dead eyes glistening in the cloudless sky, as he focused his eyes on Bokuto. Fear and the threat of tears painted his face as he quickly walked over to Bokuto and wrapped his arms around him. And with a shocked face and trembling body, reciprocated the gesture. 

Once his eyes landed on Akaashi, fear trickled into his nerves. And the image of his face rolling in blood-stained dirt crossed his eye for a moment. But when that moment was over, he saw the face of his closest walk into him, and shared his warmth. When he closed his eyes and tightened his arms, for the first time in the last week he saw just black. 

▪☆▪

The time when Akaashi came back, was filled with awkward silences and odd conversation. Both were different, Akaashi's time away for war, and his death had changed them both.

Akaashi was colder, his eyes wandering to and from with memories. Bokuto had trouble looking Akaashi in the eyes. Bokuto couldn't be away without Akaashi for long periods of time, often sleeping in Akaashi's quarters. Akaashi hardly talked about his time in the world of man. His face held all the weight when the thoughts protruded his mind. 

Bokuto tried to help him through it, staying close when Akaashi's face shifted darker, listening intently when his said a word about war, sometimes mentioning nicer humans he met. He noted as Akaashi's voice sometimes took up the accent, and the mannerisms he learned from his close-knit squadron. 

He only spoke about bloodshed once. It was about two weeks after his 'rebirth' and they sat in Akaashi's room, taking about the younger demi-gods being trained. "It's an odd feeling, being able to take a life so easily I mean. It made me feel powerful and sick at the same time. It was odd seeing those around me fall so easily. There were times were I just wanted to try and die, just to see if I could. I hated every second of it. I hated getting used to it, I hated being there, in the middle of a conflict that I knew nothing about. Honestly, I still don't know what it was about," He paused for a second. "Can I tell you something?" His voice lowered carefully. 

"Anything."

"Something I hated the most was not being able to see you, or talk to you. I really did miss you." His eyes seemed glossing in a second. "I missed you so much Koutarou." And a tear streaked down his flushing cheek. 

"Soulmate is an overused term, but a true soul connection is very rare, and very real."

-Hilary Duff

▪☆▪

Sometimes, not very often, Bokuto goes off on his own, he goes to the garden to 'think' he says. Akaashi believed him, however, he will always go and check on him. And when he does, Bokuto will sit still, uncharacteristically so, with a pained expression and trembling hands. Once Akaashi reached for him and slightly touched his shoulder, and he was met with a strong hand on his wrist. Bokutos face was filled with rage and pain. That face scared Akaashi more than war. 

▪☆▪

Akaashi appreciated the silence, the lack of pained shouts and unholy screams no longer protruded his ears, and it let peace settle in. Bokuto however saw the silence as awkward and stiff, something that needed to be snuffed out. 

Akaashi also appreciated Bokuto's voice. The feeling of nostalgia and safety bubbled within him as sat and listened. His voice brought back memories of warm summer days and peaceful autumn nights. Bokuto also loved to hear Akaashis voice, the quiet and calm words drifted from him easily. His voice calmed Bokuto's racing mind.

▪☆▪

Nights were hard. They sprung memories from free space and time. His brain often jumped back to his times on the soil of earth. Guilt dripped into his mind as he thought. Sleep never came as quickly as it used to, intrusive thoughts pounded the walls of his skull as thunderous clouds ran rapid. He hated how he was alive, back in the realm of gods when he had no purpose. He had no real family that would wait diligently to return, only to be greeted with the painful letter of death. 

'I don't deserve to live,' the thought protruded his every nightly thought. Why was he resurrected, while others, people much more worthy, stayed in the pits of death?

Nights when Bokuto stayed over were better, as he didn't allow Akaashi as much time to his thoughts, but the nightmares still protruded. He would wake up in cold sweats sitting straight up, and look around in the barely lit room. And each time he would be met with golden orbs consumed with worry.

▪☆▪

Nights were hard on Bokuto as well. Often times Akaashi would come out to check up on him after a hard day, just to find Bokuto huddled in a corner with wide eyes and white knuckles. Bokuto would dig his fingernails into his flesh, leaving bruising marks, and drawing ichor. It stunned him when he saw it. He began to hide bandages in Bokuto's room so he could patch up his arms. 

Akaashi's presence seemed to calm him down, but it also seemed to be something that could so easily hurt him. He would often come by and rub small circles on his back, as well as bandaging his arms and sometimes worn fingers. Often times, Akaashi would hug the taller, and Bokuto would lean in and cry on his shoulder. It was something that happened before the war but now it seemed to common to be placed as normal. And it led to Akaashi working for the other much more than normal. 

Akaashi was often confused as to why Bokuto held so much fear towards the other's life and presence. He often wondered what happened on the battlefield that day when his vision blackened. 

"Soulmates aren't the ones who make you happiest, no. They're instead the ones who make you feel the most. Burning edges and scars and stars. Old pangs, captivation and beauty. Strain and shadows and worry and yearning. Sweetness and madness and dreamlike surrender. They hurl you into the abyss. They taste like hope."

-Victoria Erickson 

▪☆▪

"Kou- Koutarou?" His voice was like ice, cold and sharp, but ready to melt with enough warmth. 

"Yes 'Kaashi?" Bokuto looked back up to him. He laid in the younger lap, thin fingers played through his hair. 

"What happened on the battlefield that day, you know when I-I died?" His face has scrunched up in the worst ways. He seemed deep in thought but willing to hear anything that Bokuto was willing to say. 

"You- You died. I, well I… I watched you fall, I watched as a sword decapitated you, I watched you heard roll through dirt and blood. And I stopped it. I stopped it all." He paused for a moment. "And now there is no war." His face shifted from its comfortable state to expressionless. 

"Can I tell you about it?" Akaashi asked, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"You can tell me anything 'Kaashi." He said warmly. 

"I remember the ground being hard and cold," he paused to look at Bokuto, his eyes were mixed with darker emotions that he couldn't decipher. "The pain was something I'd never experienced, it was confusing and uncomfortable, and it felt like all the air in my lungs seemed to be snatched away. I couldn't breath or even think of much. I remember being numb, and then feeling to much, and then going numb again, it felt like a heartbeat, like my body was waking war on itself. I remember shaking and hurling, my nerves never seemed to work right, I felt limp and useless. I remember the lack of feeling from stab wounds and then feeling blood rush from my side. It was confusing, I mean, I've seen blood before, and I've seen others bleed, hell, I've bled. But it was nothing like that." He paused. "I was terrified. And all I could think about was never coming home, never coming back to you, and never seeing those who I called friends again. All I saw was darkness and bits and pieces from my life. I was confused but nothing hurt and I just felt like I was floating around with no oxygen."

There was a moment of silence as Bokuto processed the words. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what to say, or how to respond. 

Akaashi was taken aback for a moment. "Don't be, you did nothing wrong. The other troops just outnumbered us, that's just how war is. The weak die, the strong live to see another day. I was just weaker that day."

"No. I'm sure I could have done something, I should have been watching you and protecting you, but I just sat by and watched you die." His voice sounded frantic as he turned and grabbed Akaashi's shoulders. "I could have prevented it."

"Please calm down Koutarou, it's ok, I'm here now, and we can move past it. We can help each other. " he brushed his hands on the rougher ones 

After a few moments, Bokuto calmed down, his shaking hands returned to himself and he sat still, resting in the calming silence. 

"Akaashi, I want to tell you something." Bokuto stated after a few moments of comforting quiet. 

"Anything Kou." 

Bokuto sat up and brund a hand to the younger cheek. Akaashi shifted toward the warmth. And with a dead serious expression Bokuto spoke "I would do anything for you," His hand fell back to his side. "No matter the consequences."

Akaashi stiffened as his face warmed. And leaned onto Bokuto's shoulder. "As would I." 

▪☆▪

Bokuto was never a stranger to lack of personal space. It was a concept he did not believe to exist. It bothered the other gods when he bothered to deal with them, but Akaashi welcomed it. 

"You're Pretty Akaashi." He has said many times absent-mindedly, today being no exception. 

"So I've been told." Akaashi responded in his unamused tone as usual. 

"I'm sure Aphrodite would be jealous." He said, leaning on his arm while gazing at Akaashi. Akaash glanced over to Bokuto before making a slightly quiet face and looking back. 

"Please don't say that. It could warrant some problems for us." Akaashi said, fully turning to the older. "Besides that simply isn't true."

"You should really look in a mirror again if you disagree." Bokuto said with a growing smile. 

Akaashi smiled fondly back at him. "I'll take your word for it this one time." 

"It is an absolute human certainty that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being."

-John Joseph Powell

▪︎☆▪

The changes in Bokuto were hard to place, he seemed quieter, more reserved. In a way, his brightness seemed to have dulled, yet he still shone. He seemed stronger, yet worn. It was always a constant query for Akaashi's mind, what happened to Bokuto while he was away? He didn't exactly worry much about Bokuto's physical well-being while he fought, he never was the one to let his worries affect his body, but his mentality could be very weak from time to time. 

It was true that they were getting better as time went on, they certainly grew closer through this ordeal. They knew more about one another due to one of the worse things to happen to them. 

But with everything there were relapses. 

Oftentimes Bokuto would send a gaze towards Akaashi. And be met with the traumatizing image of a rolling head. He would shaking and bury his face in his hands as Akaashi would speak to him calmly, reassuring that he was their for him. 

Other times Bokuto would run up to Akaashi a little too harshly, prompting Akaashi to throw him down and hold a knife to his throat. His expression seemed to resemble that of a wild animal, fearful and fighting for survival. It would always end with Akaashi apologizing profusely, and Bokuto calming him down, claiming the fault to be his own, and never getting angry with the smaller. 

But they worked through the abundant issues, and their bond grew. And the word 'friends' started to lose its usage in favor to a word that would describe their bond better. To describe the feelings that they hid within themselves. 

In favor of soul mates. 

"True love is finding your soulmate in your best friend."

-Faye Hall

▪☆▪

The first time they thought of themselves as soulmates was long long ago. Neither of them could pinpoint the exact year, but it was a warm Autumn night. 

They sat together under a wistera tree on a blanket. Bokuto was telling him about constellations and how one day, hopefully far from now, they will be together forever in the night sky. He told him how generations will point them out and tell other generations of the two soulmate gods. He reminisced as he thought of the goofy grin that followed the heartwarming words. He smiled at the memory whenever it drifted into his mind.

Even now, after the hurt and pain of war, the memory prevails, and lives on. But it makes him think. "Koutarou?" He asked as he glanced over to the owlish boy across from him, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah." He looked up, his golden eyes glimmering in the candle-lite room. 

"Do you remember when you said we were soulmates?" His voice was quiet, it barely reached Bokuto's ears over the casual blow of the wind. 

"When I talked about the stars?" He asked, turning his body towards Akaashi, rippling the cover slightly. Akaashi nodded, his hair slightly bouncing as he did. "Yeah...I can take it back if you don't like it, I mean it was awhile ago, but-" he stammered out.

"No No it's fine." He said quickly, raising his hands in defense. "I've just been thinking about it recently." He turned away as his face warmed.

"Oh, well, do you wanna go look at the stars, soulmate?" He said standing with an outstretched hand and a trademark goofy grin.

"Absolutely." He took the rougher hand.

▪☆▪

The stars were bright in Olympus, shining in the night sky beautifully crafted by Thanatos. The wisteria tree still stood from long ago, its twisting branches and blooming flowers seemed to glow in the late-spring night. The sweet lilac scent wafted through the easy breezes. The small sounds of chirping birds and crunching footsteps from the wide expanse of the mountain estate were heard faintly as they sat. 

It was a peaceful night, the parting seemed to be calm tonight, and most didn't seem to be out despite the amazing sky. Bokuto glances over to Akaashi, his skin illuminated by the crescent moon. It wasn't as bright as normal, but the small sliver of light played perfectly on the other's crafted features. 

He turned back to the sky, moving his hand to rest on the slimmer yet larger hand. Akaashi flinched at the contact but didn't move away. Akaashi liked the feeling of a warm palm and rougher pads. 

Akaashi glanced over to Bokuto, his gaze almost caught before he looked back to the night sky. 

"What do you think soulmates are?" Akaashi asked, voice raspy and composed. His low voice broke the comforting silence, and made way to comfortable conversation. 

Bokuto looked over to him and then back to the stars. He took a minute to formulate his answer, wondering if it would make Akaashi uncomfortable "Two halves of a whole I guess." He paused. "Like the perfect set of souls, crafted to be dedicated to one another. I think a lot of people think if it as romantic, but I think that some soulmates are just best friends too, sometimes even brothers," He looked over to see Akaashi's reaction, a widening of eyes and scrunching of features, before continuing "I think Soulmates are those who bring out the best from each other, and helps to bring the best out of themselves for the other. I don't know, the feeling of comfort whenever you're near the other. I'm sorry, I must've been babbling." He said with a shaky smile. 

"No, I think I understand." He paused, pondering his next question. "What kind of soulmates do you think we are?" He asked leaning on the taller shoulder. His curls brushed against the other's ear and cheek.

The question raised heat to Bokuto's face, darkening his cheeks and ears to a rosy pink color. Maybe his feelings were forming to an actual word. It took him a moment to respond to the question. "What do you want to be?" Bokuto searched the sea-colored eyes for an answer, he was met with a calculating expression. And then Akaashi shifted. 

Akaashi leaned over more, chapped lips pressed on the flushed cheek. "Yours."

"I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything.

Maybe we’re from the same star."

-Emery Allen

▪☆▪

Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship seemed changing. To onlookers, they ranged from anywhere between childhood friends to lovers. It was always hard to place, and always fun to bet on. Sometimes a Hid would go up to Bokuto and ask him his relation with Akaashi. 

To which Bokuto would reply "He's my everything." And walk away. 

Other times they would ask Akaashi about his opinion on the relation. And his reply always sounded along the lines of "He is my Sun." And excuse himself. 

It left others a bit confused and amused at the same time. They would always see them together, Bokuto would always compliment Akaashi, and Akaashi was always worried for Bokuto. They were traits that everyone got used to eventually, but every always suspected something deeper than the face value. And still they got used to it and accepted whatever the relation between the two was. 

Nonetheless, they seemed suited for one another. Akaashi handled Bokuto's mood swing and held his attention for far longer than they other gods could dream. And Bokuto helped Akaashi show his opinions and emotions. They kept each other strong and supported each other when they are weak. 

It was interesting observing their interactions, somehow they got water and oil to mix.

▪☆▪

The feeling of autumn fled as the harsh cold settled in. The mountain on which Olympus currently resided was especially cold during these times. This however, didn't mean much to the full fledged goss and goddesses but the remaining demi-gods where still half human. And the cold still seeped deep into their bones, they usually found a way to get over it though. It was the main reason Olympus never accepted new demi-gods in the winter. Bokuto and Akaashi were very used to this change of weather.

It was a time of change and the continuation of age-old cycles. Snow fell and leaved disappeared from the landscape. Branches wound out, creating pieces of twisting and turning art. The curl of branches reminded Bokuto of Akaashi's dark locks, Bokuto loved the winter, he loved the snow, how it would place itself gently on Akaashi's head, stark change in color from the black fluff to the cold white. 

Akaashi didn't like the winter as much, he loved the cold and the change but Bokuto never seemed to fit in with his warm personality, he seemed like more of a spring child. But the winter was still interesting. He found it nice when Bokuto would reach out and try to catch the delicate snowflakes, and how they would walk through forests that seemed to change drastically with a white blanket. Even after all these years of the same routine, Akaashi still grew fonder of the taller boy always by his side, 

It really was a beautiful time they both agreed. 

▪☆▪

Bokuto was no poet, he couldn't rhyme and he liked to describe things simply, but when he thought of Akaashi, his feelings and thoughts could be best described as complex. The words he used to describe Akaashi always seemed to come from another, but still conveying his every thought. Bokuto often stared at Akaashi as his mind rambled. 

'He smelled of old poems and his eyes glanced in a way that reminded him of the way the earth was still after a storm. He sat back with all the easiness of long gone childhood, and his hands flicked through the pages as he concentrated. And by gods, he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.'

This was a common thought as Bokuto observed. His thin fingers with skin slightly darker than his own but soft and smooth, his dark hair that poked around in tufts, that which seemed to match his dark eyes, they seemed to differ based on days- sometimes they would seem black as onyx and other times they seemed either emerald or sapphire- still they always seemed to lure Bokuto in. Bokuto's mind circled around Akaashi as he sat across from him, mind digging deeper into the fond feeling he felt around the shorter demi-god. 

▪☆▪

Akaashis mind seemed very complex on the outside, always thinking and speculating, but that was really quite far from the truth. His mind was a jumble of sorts, of course always tuning and thinking, but with no rhyme or reason and about much to many things. An often reoccurring subject seemed to be Bokuto. He thought of the stolen glances and meaningful words he has stolen over lifetimes of time spent together. 

'He was the warmth of summer and spring. He seemed to be all the life of spring and the warm memories made from summer evening. He was the warm sunset and sunrise that could be easily found but barely appreciated. He smelled of warm vanilla and grass, and his hair was pulled back into points that resembled that of an owl. He signed with the relegation of comfort and stability. And by gods, he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.'

He gazed through the sky with all the positivity of a toddler, and thought of things on the level of a scholar. Akaashi's mind circled around Bokuto as he sat beside him, heart sinking further as they viewed the sunset.

▪☆▪

Time has passed, of course it could never stop, but nonetheless it continued. Seasons changed the cold of winter melted away into the warmth and life held by spring, which soon turned into sweltering heat once summer took its turn, followed by the refreshing cool of fall-marking the ending of a cycle of course- which soon gave into the cold embrace of death carried by winter. And this continued and repeated. 

And through these seasons, nothing really seemed to change. 

Bokuto stood by Akaashi and Akaashi stood by Bokuto, as it had always been. They kept mostly to themselves, talking to the other demi gods and goddesses here and there. 

But through this time, Bokuto's mind started to ponder. The things he felt for Akaashi went farther than what a friendship would be described as, and his concept of the word soulmate is variable. And through his reflection, he determined the word best used to describe his heart's state. The brushing of hands and a second to much eye contact seemed to be so much more apparent. Sometimes human emotions seemed to be to complicated. 

Akaashi was someone who was untouchable for so long. He was powerful and strong, and he knew it. The incident, however, changes him. He shyed away from acts of strength, and he mumbled in the shadows, his opinion on not only himself but those who looked up to him diminished. 

But Bokuto still cared the same, if not more for the slightly younger demi-god. 

▪☆▪

So Bokuto tested his feelings. He grazed akaashis hands and entertwined them, a simple action, nothing new. But since Akaashi's 'break from life' as he sometimes says to cheer him up, contact between the two has steadily decreased. His rough thumb rubbed over the softer slightly darker skin. Akaashi hummed at the touch glancing at Bokuto. 

"Are you ok Koutarou?" A quiet question. 

"Of course Keiji." A happy response. A smile apparent in his tone. "As long as I'm with you." He turned to Akaashi. 

A small warmth swelled in his cheeks. "Likewise." He was quiet, but the small smile on his chapped lips was enough. 

HIs hand reached over. Wide and warm, just as Akaashi knew from the hours of hand holding. The hand was placed just under his jaw, rough pads scratching just behind his neck. Bokuto leaned forward, the light traces of unlight hit Akaashi’s face,dark lashes forming shadows on his warm cheeks. 

The space closed, and Akaashi closed his eyes. A light warmth was placed on his thin lips. When the feeling left, he fluttered. All of him, his yes, his lips, his stomach, everything felt lught and warm. And only one word came to mind.

Finally.

When his vision returned, he stared into honey orbs, melting in the sun. His thin hands reached out, and laced on Bokuto's cheeks. He pulled him back, realizing what this whole interaction ment. emotions that he buried and pushed away came to light as he pushed forward. His arms wrapped around the one in front of him, and the glides up holding on, onto the feeling, hopeng this wasn't some new sick nightmare that his mind had made up. 

And after a moment they parted, with pants they breathed in the cold winter air, warm cheeks and exhausted lungs. 

“Koutarou.”

“Keiji.”

“Koutarou!”

“Keiji!”

Bokuto wrapped his arms around the younger, a simple understanding came to be, an understanding that didn't need to be spoken, both of them already knew. And they relished in the feeling of it. Despite the cold air whipping at them, they’ve never felt warmer.

“We cannot decide to love. We cannot compel anyone to love us. There's no secret recipe, only love itself. And we are at its mercy--there's nothing we can do.”

-Nina George

**Author's Note:**

> The war I'm going to be modeling this after is the sicilian wars (Greco-punic wars). It has an inclusive result and lasted during the periods 580- 265 BC (315 years!) It was a series of wars that were fought over control of Sicily and the western Mediterranean region. The war I will specifically be referencing is the second Sicilian war which lasted from 410 to 404 BC, though the third Sicialn war may be the most famous and fun, with its mentions of Dionysus and new inventions, god cold bloody war is what I'm looking for. So this war only lasts 6 years, but Akaashi is going to enrol a year or so before the actual war starts, and die right at the last half of the last year, giving them a six to seven year time. It really isn't a long point for them, being together for 245 years and all, but the contents of that time will be catastrophic. 
> 
> I didn't find much on the second punic war, which helps me a little bit really, since I don't have to write anything big for it, if there was I would make it a small history lesson, in trying to do that with what little information I can. 


End file.
